Stars
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: This is a BBStar oneshot songfic. Based on the Switchfoot song Stars. Beast Boy is watching the stars one night and a certain team member comes and joins him. oneshot. Please R&R!


This may not be the most touching story you've ever read, but I hope you like it. This is a BB/Star oneshot. It is also a songfic. The song "Stars" is property of Switchfoot and I do not own it, nor do I own Teen Titans. This story does not follow up with my other BB/Star story, Beauty and the Beast Boy. Thoughts are itailized and the words to the song are in bold letters. So enjoy and please review!

Stars

Beast Boy was sitting at the top of Titans Tower. It was about midnight. All the other titans were asleep. Beast Boy was watching the stars.

He started to think, '_I can't really ask what's out there, I already know. And there's a lot of weird stuff out there. But not all of it's bad. There was some good out of going out to the cold space...where's there's no air._' Beast Boy just shrugged at the thought of being in space without a space suit. '_Well, we did meet a nice planet out there. Tamaran. It's where Star came from. I'll admit, it's...different. But a planet that spawned someone like Star can never be that bad. I wonder...about Starfire. I've never thought about her before. I wonder what she thinks about me..._'

**Maybe I've been the problem**

**Maybe I'm the one to blame**

'_I mean, I've never got a decent date in my life, besides Terra._' Then Beast Boy started thinking about Terra again. '_I can't believe that Terra's gone. I mean, even if we do find a way to bring her back, it might not even work. What's the point of hoping?_' That's when it hit him. '_Star! Man, I'm an idiot! There's been a perfect girlfriend in the tower and I didn't even realize it! Man, Beast Boy, how can you be so stupid?_'

**But when I turn it off and play myself**

**The outcome feels the same**

**I've been thinking maybe I'm partly cloudy,**

**Maybe I'm the chance of rain,**

**And maybe I'm overcast**

**And all my luck's been washed down the drain,**

'_Well, it's a little late to ask her now. I mean, when there's a perfect woman in front of you and you don't grab her, someone else will. Robin. Sure, I really don't have anything against him, but, has he actually asked her out? Once? And if he has, we've never heard anything about it._' Then Beast Boy stopped thinking and looked at the night sky again.

**I've been thinking about everyone**

**Everyone who looks so lonely,**

**But when I look at the stars,**

**When I look at the stars**

**When I look at the stars, I see someone else,**

**When I look at the stars**

**The stars, I feel like myself**

Beast Boy watched the sky and then he looked closer and closer. He could have sworn that he just saw Tamaran. It was quite distant, but he could see Starfire's home planet. He started thinking about Star and how she could have grown up on that planet, he went off to a daze.

"Beast boy...Beast Boy...Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy awoken from his daze quite scared. "Jesus Christ! What the heck?" Beast Boy looked behind him and it was Starfire. Starfire was wearing a short pink belly shirt and pink pajamas. Her eyes shined as the light from the stars relfected off her. "Friend Beast Boy, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh, I was just looking out at the stars. I've been doing this for a while. It's such a great time to just sit and think." Beast Boy looked at the stars again and Starfire came and sat down next to Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy, do you mind if I join you?" "No, not at all."

**Stars looking at a planet**

**Watching agony and pain**

**And maybe start to wonder**

**How the chaos in our lives could pass as sane**

**I've been thinking about the meaning of resistance,**

**Of a road beyond our own,**

**And suddenly the infinite and repentant**

**Begin to look like home**

"Star?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"What was life like on Tamaran?"

"Quite similar to life on Earth, come to think about it."

"Oh."

Star then looked at Beast Boy and then asked "Beast Boy, is there a deeper reason you're out here?"

"What? I just look at the stars. I could have sworn a minute ago, that I saw Tamaran in the distance."

"Really? Let me look." Starfire peered into the darkness that is space, she looked really hard, squinting her eyes as far as they could peek into the nothingness we call space. "I see it Beast Boy! It is quite distant, but I can see it!"

"Really? I thought I was just seeing things! That's awesome!"

Starfire then looked deeply into the stars as Beast Boy was.

**I've been thinking about everyone,**

**Everyone who looks so empty,**

**But when I look at the stars**

**When I look at the stars**

**When I look at the stars, I see someone else**

**When I look at the stars**

**The stars, I feel like myself**

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda scared to admit it," Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his head. "But, when I look at the stars, at space, what's out there, for some reason, and I don't know why, I think about you."

"I do? Why me, Beast Boy?"

"I guess it's because of all the things we and the other titans did in space. And at your home planet, you kinda just spring up in my mind when I hear the word 'space'."

Starfire then looked at Beast Boy as they both stood up and held each other's hands without noticing.

**The stars**

**Stars**

**Everyone, Everyone feels so lonely,**

**Everyone, yeah, Everyone feels so empty,**

**When I look at the stars**

**When I look at the stars**

**When I look at the stars, I feel like myself**

Starfire looked at Beast Boy's bright smile. Beast Boy looked at how radiant Starfire was. Her smooth long hair, those beautiful green eyes, her flawless figure. He could go on and on. "Star? I hope you feel the same way about me as I do you." Beast Boy had no idea where this came from. His feelings just came from behind him and burst out. "I like you too, Beast Boy. Of course I do." "I mean more than just friends." "Yes, Beast Boy, I do. I-I love you." "I love you too, Star."

Then, a star shot out of the sky. A beautiful shooting star with a purple streak following it. Beast Boy and Starfire watched in enjoyment. Then their faces looked at each other like a magnetic attraction. So did their lips. They kissed each other over and over again. They fell down and continued kissing. They let go and watched each other again. They then hugged each other and then kissed one more time.

**When I look at the stars**

&&&

Every night, after that night, they would continue to share each other's life in detail until they got sleepy and headed back into their rooms. Beast Boy knew that he and Star were meant to be. It was written...

In the stars.

**The stars, I see someone**

&&&

The end

&&&

Hope you guys liked this oneshot. If you guys want a sequel, just say so in your reviews. So please review!


End file.
